Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice
' ''Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice ' är en roman skriven av Karen Traviss, utgiven av Del Rey och den femte delen i serien Legacy of the Force. Det var i denna bok som Jacen Solo fick sitt "officiella" Sithnamn, efter att namnet valts genom Darth Vem-Tävlingen. Enligt Sue Rostoni, "så börjar ''Sacrifice en eller två dagar efter Legacy of the Force: Exile'' slutat, och täcker 30 till 40 dagar". Boken gavs ut den 29 maj 2007, och omslaget pryds av en ung Mara Jade Skywalker, medan en äldre Luke Skywalker återfinns på baksidan. Bilden på mara, vilken vid tidpunkten för Sacrifice skulle vara 58 år, var kontroversiell bland fansen, som ansåg att hon avbildades felaktigt, även om flera författare beskrivit hennes utseende som "evigt ung". Pocketboken innehöll novellen Boba Fett: A Practical Man, och släpptes den 29 april 2008. Marc Thompson var uppläsare för ljudboken. Utgåvor USA * ISBN 0345477405; 29 maj 2007, Del Rey, inbunden bok, 367 sidor. * ISBN 9780739342749; 20 maj 2007, Random House Audio, förkortad ljudbok. * ISBN 9780345477415; 29 april 2008, Del Rey, pocketbok, 498 sidor. Resten av världen * ISBN unknown; 25 september 2008, Amber, pocketbok, 432 sidor. Förlagets sammanfattning Inbunden bok Baksidan To bring peace and order to a galaxy at war, Jacen Solo will sacrifice anything—or anyone. Now the moment of choice is at hand. Insidefliken Civil war rages as the Galatic Alliance - led by Cal Omas and the Jedi forces of Luke Skywalker - battles a confederation of breakaway planets that rally to the side of the rebellious Corellia Suspected of involvement in an assassination plot against Queen Mother Tenel Ka of the Hapes Consortium, Han and Leia Solo are on the run, hunted by their own son, Jacen, whose increasingly authoritatian tactics as head of GA Security have led Luke and Mara Skywalker to fear that their nephew may be treading perilously close to the dark side. But all Jacen wants is safety and stability for all - and he's prepared to do whatever it takes to achive that goal. But as his family sees in Jacen the chilling legacy of his Sith grandfather, Darth Vader, many of the frontline troops adore him, and countless citizens see him as a savior. The galaxy has been torn apart by too many wars. All Jacen wants is safety and stability for all–and he’s prepared to do whatever it takes to achieve that goal. To end the bloodshed and suffering, what sacrifice would be too great? That is the question tormenting Jacen. Already he has sacrificed much, embracing the pitiless teachings of Lumiya, the Dark Lady of the Sith, who has taught him that a strong will and noble purpose can hold the evil excesses of the dark side at bay, bringing peace and order to the galaxy–but at a price. For there is one final test that Jacen must pass before he can gain the awesome power of a true Sith Lord: He must bring about the death of someone he values dearly. What troubles Jacen isn’t whether he has the strength to commit murder. He has steeled himself for that, and worse if necessary. No, the question that troubles Jacen is who the sacrifice should be. As the strands of destiny draw ever more tightly together in a galaxy-spanning web, the shocking conclusion will shatter two families... and cast a grim shadow over the future. Pocketboken To bring peace and order to a galaxy at war, Jacen Solo will sacrifice anything-or anyone. Now the moment of choice is at hand. Suspected of treason, Han and Leia Solo are on the run, hunted by none other than their own son, Jacen. But though his family sees in Jacen the chilling legacy of his Sith grandfather, Darth Vader, many of the frontline troops adore him, and countless citizens see him as a savior in a galaxy torn apart by too many wars. All Jacen wants is safety and stability for all-and he's prepared to do whatever it takes to achieve that goal... even if it means embracing the teachings of Lumiya, the Dark Lady of the Sith. But there is one final test that Jacen must pass before he can gain the awesome power of a true Sith Lord: He must bring about the death of someone he values dearly. What troubles Jacen isn't whether he has the strength to commit murder, but who the sacrifice should be. Synopsis Framträdande Bakom kulisserna Omslagsgalleri Bibliografi Noter och Referenser Externa länkar * Kategori: Böcker Kategori: Legacy of the Force Kategori: Karen Traviss Kategori: Del Rey Kategori: Legacy era